


Final Statement

by twitch



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Extended Scene, Gen, Missing Scene, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: He always had good aim from boxing. It shouldn’t be too different to throw a rock from a punch.





	Final Statement

**Author's Note:**

> A short attempt to show what happens before the window breaks. From the other side of the glass.

Footfalls sounded down the stairwell. In the echo it was hard to tell how many there were. One sounded distinct from the rest, a steady pace descending with the clop of well-heeled shoes. The less distinguishable set was hurried, perhaps consisting of several people, as suggested by the accompanying voices. 

The first to reach the doors of the building, stepping out into the sunlight, sunglasses donned upon crossing the threshold, continued to walk at a leisurely pace. The face he presented to the world tried to match the calm but his lips were taut, twitching for the words that he argued in the office.

With a minute jerk of his chin, shoulders going up and back, he strode towards the fountain. 

“Fred- Freddie!”

Ignoring Brian’s call he pulled his hand out of the water, pleased to find that the stone in his hand had a good weight to match its size. 

It didn’t matter that the cuff of his sleeve was soaked.

He always had good aim from boxing. It shouldn’t be too different to throw a rock from a punch.

“There is a better way to do this,” Brian countered. 

“He did want formulaic,” Roger added, only a few steps behind Brian. “The Old Rock and Roll.”

“That’s what he’s about to get.” Setting his sights, scanning across the windows, he realised he had one error. “No appreciation – he wouldn’t see potential – not even in Caballé.”

“Second window from the right.” 

Freddie glanced back to John, wanting to take his word for it. “Positive?”

John nodded. “I noticed.”

Brian glanced over to him. “If we break anyone else’s window-”

Roger smirked, eyeing Brian. “Now you’re in on this?” 

Removing his hands from his pocket Brian nodded. “As long as I’m not the one throwing.”

“Second window,” John reminded, confident under their gazes.

Turning back, coiling his arm and adjusting his grip, Freddie set his target. 

Glass shattered.

Familiar faces appeared in the window. 

This time the twitch of his lips threatened a smirk.

He always got the final word.


End file.
